<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One-Shots by PhoenixReed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870870">One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixReed/pseuds/PhoenixReed'>PhoenixReed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Musketeers (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Family, Gen, Hurt Aramis, Hurt Athos, Hurt Porthos, Hurt d’Artagnan, Protective Musketeers, Protective Older Brothers, Worried Musketeers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixReed/pseuds/PhoenixReed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some One-Shots surrounding our favourite Musketeers!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kidnapped (D'art and Athos)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I‘m keeping this at 4 one-shots.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"It'll just be a normal patrol." Treville had said earlier that morning. "Only two of you need to go."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Porthos and Aramis shared a look before turning to face Athos, 2 outnumbered one.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I'll go!" D'artagnan offered excitedly. He loved doing patrol, it was a chance for him to escape and relax.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Athos smiled before quickly returning to his stoic expression, "I'll go too." He mumbled.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Treville nodded and snapped the four of them out of his office. Athos struggled to keep up with D'artagnan as he rushed to the stalls and saddled his horse. It always amazed him how nice D'artagnan was to the horse, he treated it like a child, he'd talk to it and brush it and pet it.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It was just a normal patrol when they left, they had made it over halfway through the routine paths when they were jumped. A group of men rushed from the trees, guns firing and swords swinging. D'artagnan had demounted his horse and sent it running back the same direction before turning to duel with a few men. Athos had jumped from his horse and began fighting. They put up a good fight too, Athos thought he had the upper hand until he spun to see a man holding D'artagnan's unconscious body up by his hair, sword in hand.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I suggest you come quietly." The man hissed.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Athos nodded and dropped his sword and gun, watching carefully as two men dragged D'artagnan by his arms. Athos could see the bruise beginning to spread across his jawline. No doubt that's where he got hit hard to register him this unconscious. They walked for about 30 minutes until they had reached a small cottage. It was small and secluded, it was obvious it didn't get many visitors. Athos followed behind the men who dragged D'artagnan in the door, twitching as they threw him on the ground. Athos was shoved forward, nearly tripping on D'artagnan he barely managed to catch his footing. He sat beside D'artagnan. Allowing his lap to be a pillow for D'artagnan's head.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*End Flashback*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"D'art," Athos whispered, leaning close to his ear. "You need to open your eyes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gentlemen!" Came a far too cheerful voice, as a Man entered the room. "I'm so glad you could make it, I do hope you enjoyed the, <em>ahem</em>, hospitality." He chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Athos gently sat D'artagnan's head on the ground and spun so he was in between the two of them, "Should I know you?" Athos spat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'd say not, I'm more of a shadow man myself." An evil grin covering his face, "I do know that the king would pay highly for his musketeers to be returned to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He'll pay nothing," Athos assured, knowing it was a lie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man smiled, "I know you are one of the famous musketeers," turning his head to face D'artagnan, "and He is a precious one now too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man snapped his fingers and four men surged forward. Two grabbed Athos and bound his hands to the wall, the other two restrained D'artagnan and bound him beside Athos. D'artagnan blinked as he raised his head, looking around to see what was happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing I do to you will make you give up the information." The man confirmed to Athos, "but," he continued walked to stand before D'artagnan. "I'm sure you'd hate to see this one get hurt."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Athos pulled against the ropes bounding him to the wall, angrily watching as the man grabbed D'artagnan's head and forced him to make eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing Personal, Kid." The man said with a smile, dropping D'artagnan's jaw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within seconds he punched D'artagnan in the gut, smirking when he groaned in pain. Athos was pulling the ropes hard enough to turn his hands blue, determination taking over. The man took a step and kicked D'artagnan in the side. D'artagnan cried out, head dropping to his chest as he took deep breaths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop it," Athos demanded, knowing the ropes were close to breaking as he pulled tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man smirked and kicked D'artagnan in the chest and keeping his foot atop his ribs. He began to press against his ribs, watching as D'artagnan began to gasp for breath. Before he could react, the ropes snapped and Athos lunged forward, tackling the man. Athos punched the man until he passed out. Anger turned to concern when he turned and rushed to D'artagnan, untying the ropes around his hands and catching him. He carefully lowered him to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>D'artagnan cracked his eyes open, pain clouding his vision. "'thos?" he slurred, eyes falling to rest on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Athos smiled and nodded, "Yeah it's me." Athos looked around and decided now was the time to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you stand?" He asked, seeing the faint determined look come over D'artagnan's face. He nodded and took a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Athos slipped an arm under his shoulder and helped him stand in one motion, standing for a moment to allow D'artagnan to catch his breath. Without waste they stumbled out of the cottage, Athos didn't bother wondering where the other men were. His brain was focused on getting them both out of there. They walked and walked, time seemed to drone on and on. D'artagnan tripped on a root and stumbled, nearly falling had Athos not been holding him. D'artagnan's eyes were practically closed now, Athos was carrying his full weight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here," Athos stopped and squatted down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wha?" D'artagnan slurred, brain running behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll carry you so you don't fall," Athos replied, smiling when D'artagnan hopped so he was riding piggyback.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>D'artagnan nuzzled his face into the crook of Athos's neck, exhaustion taking over. Athos smiled wider and continued to carry him until they reached the main path that they originally were on when they got kidnapped. Athos saw horses coming in the distance, he could see Porthos's face first and that was all he needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There ya are!" Porthos shouted, jumping from his horse excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aramis was right behind him, "Where are you both hurt?" He demanded, eyed D'artagnan first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He got a bit beat up, I didn't get a single scratch."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porthos smiled, "You know how to find trouble doncha!" He exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah," Athos chuckled, "Yeah, we do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Dad."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Treville doesn't mind being called Dad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well Here's the first "Father Treville" story. If you have any requests or ideas please comment them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain poured outside the stalls. Treville and D'Artagnan had just returned from a mission to deliver important letters from the king. D'Artagnan was drenched, his long hair stuck to the sides of his face as he took the saddle from his horse's back. Treville had managed to stay fairly dry thanks to his thick cloak. He did his best to bite back a laugh when D'Artagnan accidentally slapped his hand on the stall door.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not funny!" D'Artagnan mumbled, rubbing his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Treville took his hand and examined it, "You're right, it's not." He looked carefully. "It's not broken."</p><p> </p><p>D'Artagnan nodded and took his hand back, continuing to tidy around the stalls, putting away things other Musketeers had left out. Treville watched him work, admiring how passionate the boy was. They stayed that way for several minutes before a flash of lightning filled the room. D'Artagnan nearly jumped out of his skin, he fell to a crouching position and covered his head. Treville rushed forward kneeling beside D'Artagnan.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright," He began, only to be interrupted by a loud roar of thunder.</p><p> </p><p>D'Artagnan jerked away when Treville touched his shoulder, panicky eyes scanning over him. It was at that moment Treville realized that look, the pure horror in his eyes, that look was indescribable. He acted before thinking, wrapping his arms around D'Artagnan's small frame. He hugged him tightly, brushing a hand through his long wet hair. D'Artagnan was still for a moment, his panicked brain trying to process what was happening and keep up, he brought his arms up to hug Treville as he buried his face into his shoulder while tears fell.</p><p> </p><p>"Sh. I'm here. You're ok." Treville assured, holding him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>D'Artagnan nodded and sniffled, trying to forget the images that played in his mind. He was reliving his father's death all over. The flash of lightning, the thunder cracking as he held his father in his arms. He couldn't forget his face, the horses galloping away, it was all happening again. "I'm here." he could hear Treville whisper and he felt the hand in his hair. It was keeping him grounded, that and the steady heartbeat he could hear with his head pressed to his chest. After several minutes D'Artagnan took and deep breath and stood, scrubbing a hand over his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." He praised softly, "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p> "Don't be sorry." Treville replied smoothly as he stood, "I understand. It takes time. Just know I'm here when you need me alright?"</p><p> </p><p>D'Artagnan smiled his famous lopsided smile, the one that made women swoon and his brother's give him anything, "You're the best, Dad." </p><p> </p><p>Treville stared at him, a smile spreading over his face as he felt his heart warm, "Go and get some dry clothes." He muttered as he gave the boy a light shove towards the Garrison. Once the boy had left the stalls he stayed where he was for a moment.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Dad."</em> He repeated aloud, chuckling as he strode towards the Garrison. He knew it was an accident and that it probably wouldn't happen again but he didn't mind being called dad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shot (Porthos)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Porthos takes a bullet during a battle and realizes how nice it is to relax.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Porthos is a big brute, sometimes he forgets he isn't invincible. His brothers forget it too. When he takes a bullet during a battle he realizes how much his brothers care.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gunshots echoed across the poor field which was now turned to a bloody battlefield. Aramis was duelling with two men, eyes set and determined. Athos was firing his gun left and right, duel wielding pistols to take down more guards at once. D'Artagnan was shoved with his back to a tree, blocking punches that were aimed for his face. Porthos was slicing enemies that came close enough, doing his best to keep tabs on his brothers. Nobody saw the man behind the horse, he fired his pistol aimed at Porthos. Nobody saw the bullet coming. Porthos felt is tear through his thigh, screaming in pain as he fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Porthos!" D'Artagnan cried, slamming a hit to the man before him and rushing to Porthos' side.</p><p> </p><p>There was a beat of silence as everyone froze, watching the young Musketeer apply pressure to the brute's shoulder. Athos saw red, he didn't have control of himself. He grabbed a sword from the nearest fallen soldier and began cutting down every one near him. Aramis surged forward, brain switching to medic mode. He fell to his knees on the other side of Porthos, beginning to use bandages from his belt to cover the wound.</p><p> </p><p>"We gotta move him now!" Aramis demanded to D'Artagnan, with a sharp nod he grabbed Porthos' legs.</p><p> </p><p>Aramis hooked his arms under Porthos' shoulders, minding the wound, and they lifted him. Making haste they were able to move him behind some trees where Aramis began working. D'Artagnan rounded the tree to see Athos seething above the bodies of the soldiers. He rushed forward and stole the sword from his hands. "It's done," D'artagnan whispered, trying to calm the man. Athos sighed heavily as his vision cleared, blind rage leaving him. Aramis had already stitched him up and had him standing, only because Aramis was holding him up, he was already beginning to walk him to the horses.</p><p> </p><p>"Three weeks of bed rest when we get back!" Aramis scolded.</p><p> </p><p>D'Artagnan followed on their heels, similar to a puppy, no wonder Porthos called him pup so much. Athos was behind them, keeping his eyes out for anyone else. It didn't take long for them to reach the Garrison. Aramis had incidentally, deposited Porthos into his bed and gone to gather something for the pain. Athos had left to collect his thoughts, hoping to keep his anger down. D'Artagnan was sitting beside Pothos' bed, he'd been there for hours now.</p><p> </p><p>Porthos cracked his eyes open, taking in D'Artagnan's presence. The boy had fallen forward in his chair, head resting on the bed near Porthos' legs, leaving his back arched at a horrible angle. Porthos almost didn't want to wake him, the poor kid looked like he needed the sleep, but he didn't want him to get a backache. He carefully slid back against the wall to be sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>"Pup," Porthos mumbled, running a hand through D'Artagnan's hair. "Wake up."</p><p> </p><p>D'Artagnan mumbled and opened his eyes, staring at Porthos for a moment. The light that flashed in his eyes was pure happiness, he grabbed the hand in his hair and held it tight.</p><p> </p><p>"I was so worried!" He exclaimed, pulling his chair closer. His face, although relieved, also hid guilt.</p><p> </p><p>"None of that now," He waved at the chair, "Sit with me."</p><p> </p><p>D'Artagnan hesitated at first, not wanting to aggravate his wound.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't make me ask again," Porthos grumbled, raising his good arm.</p><p> </p><p>D'Artagnan crawled onto the bed and sat against his side, burying his face into the crook of Pothos' neck. Porthos encircled his shoulders, holding him close.</p><p> </p><p>"Y'aren't guilty y'know," Porthos added, smiling when D'Artagnan nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Silence filled the room, the two brothers were happy being with the other. It didn't take long for D'Artagnan to fall back asleep. Porthos closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. He heard a small chuckle from the door, he knew it was Athos. A smile covered his face as he cracked his eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>"He felt guilty," Porthos whispered, keeping his voice down.</p><p> </p><p>Athos smiled wider and strode to sit in the chair, propping his feet up on the edge of the bed. He tipped his head back, stretching his arms to reach above his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Had to get yourself shot huh?" Athos muttered, a rhetorical question, Porthos realized.</p><p> </p><p>Once again the silence took over, not for long though, in came Aramis. He stared at the sight for a moment. He was going to say something but decided against it. He came forward and began checking the bandages, careful not to disturb the sleeping D'Artagnan on his other side. Porthos nodded his thanks as he rested his head atop D'Artagnan's. Aramis pulled another chair forward and sat opposite of Athos. He took a book from the nightstand and began reading.</p><p> </p><p>Porthos could get used to this. He had his two brother's protecting him and his younger brother in his arms, it's all he needs. Alas once his shoulder is back to normal this probably won't happen again but for now, this was exactly what he wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Just Shut Up!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Athos knows how much D'Artagnan looks up to him. He didn't mean to let his anger slip. Now he has to put away his ego and apologize.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick note, this one has yelling and cursing. I do hope this doesn't upset anyone and if you're triggered by yelling I wouldn't advise reading this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Athos!" D'Artagnan shouted in excitement, "Did you see me!?"</p><p> </p><p>Athos nodded, looking back to the letter in his hands. Pothos was teaching D'Artagnan a new fighting technique, one that not even Athos had mastered yet. Aramis was sitting nearby, cleaning his sword.</p><p> </p><p>"Porthos says I've practically mastered it!" D'Artagnan continued, excitedly chattering to Athos.</p><p> </p><p>Athos was getting angrier and angrier as he read the letter, his brow furrowing. It was a letter advising him that his <em>'</em><em>ex-wife' </em>now had been arrested and was being tried in Spain. He didn't really care about what happened to her after the hell she put him and his brothers through, but, it said she was going to jail for the murder of a wealthy young man. Nothing infuriated him more than to think of her ruining the lives of other men. By now his anger had built up and he needed to expel it somehow. He didn't even realize what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>"Just Shut Up!" Athos hissed at D'Artagnan, not seeing the hurt look that came over his face.</p><p> </p><p>Porthos stalked forward, quietly so he could listen. Aramis had put his sword down and looked toward them, obviously curious at the sudden outburst.</p><p> </p><p>"W-What?" D'Artagnan stuttered, suddenly unsure if he had misheard him.</p><p> </p><p>"Can You Shut Up For Three Seconds So I Can Read!?" He exclaimed, bringing his eyes to meet D'Artagnan's.</p><p> </p><p>Aramis had risen from his seat and began walking towards them, locking eyes with Pothos. They both knew Athos didn't mean these words of anger he was spewing, they knew his temper sometimes got the better of him, but to yell at the kid was a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>"S-Sorry... I'll leave y-you alone..." D'Artagnan mumbled, long hair falling in his face as he spun on his heels and practically jogged towards the Garrison's door.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi!" Porthos shouted, shoving Athos, "What The Hell Man!?" </p><p> </p><p>Aramis was right beside him, staring at Athos.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" He shrugged, looking back at the letter.</p><p> </p><p>"Why'd you yell at him?" Aramis demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't-"</p><p> </p><p>Porthos grabbed his collar, "I'd say 'Just Shut Up!' is yelling!" he continued, silencing the argue Athos was about to say, "The kid was so excited to show you how hard he worked, he was trying to prove himself to you. He wants to be like you for some damn reason and you just scream at him!"</p><p> </p><p>Aramis grabbed Porthos' shoulder and pulled away from Athos, whispering for him to go and check on D'Artagnan. Reluctantly he made his way towards the Garrison, nearly ripping the door off the hinges. Athos blinked as he took in the information, did he really yell at him?</p><p> </p><p>"You hurt the kid's feelings, you know he looks up to you," Aramis informed, shaking his head. "I know the letter was about her, I saw the look in your eyes, the anger was towards her but you let it out on him. You should explain yourself to him. While it's still fixable."</p><p> </p><p>Athos didn't waste another second, he began running through the Garrison looking for D'Artagnan, desperate to fix what he'd done. He was about to open the door to his room when he heard someone talking, it was Porthos' voice.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon pup, you know he didn't mean it." He was using his soft voice, the one he only used with D'Artagnan. "You know he loves you."</p><p> </p><p>Then his heart broke, he heard sniffling, he almost melted right there. D'Artagnan didn't say anything, just more sniffling. He couldn't wait any longer, he knocked then opened the door. D'Artagnan was sitting on his bed and Porthos was kneeling beside him. D'Artagnan saw him and immediately stood. He mumbled about having to do something and shoved his way out of the room, keeping his head down.</p><p> </p><p>"You better fix this." Porthos threatened as he stood.</p><p> </p><p>Athos nodded and followed D'Artagnan. Every time he tried to stop him someone would bump into him and delay him. When he turned the corner he saw D'Artagnan standing face to face with Treville. Treville's face showed that he saw the unshed tears in his eyes, he looked up to see Athos walking towards them. He leaned down to whisper to D'Artagnan and smiled when the boy went into his office.</p><p> </p><p>"What'd you do?" Treville asked, blocking the door.</p><p> </p><p>"I yelled at him when I shouldn't have," Athos said quickly, really wanted to just shove Treville out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>Treville nodded and opened the door, forcing Athos to follow him in instead of barging in. He pointed at the chair beside D'Artagnan.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be right outside, no one will come in until one of you comes out," Treville informed before shutting the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>D'Artagnan kept his head low, not willing to make eye contact with Athos. Athos took a deep breath and kneeled beside him. He wasn't good at apologizing, he wasn't good at talking in general. He didn't know how to praise people, he didn't know how to convey emotions very well.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," He spoke, not even realizing what he'd said, "I didn't mean to yell at you. I had just read a letter about my, eh nevermind. I should have controlled myself."</p><p> </p><p>By the time he finished his rant, he looked up to meet D'Artagnan's eyes. He could see the acceptance in them. He knew he didn't deserve to be forgiven so easily and so quickly. He knew he should apologize more.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand if you don't want to talk to me," He began, only to be interrupted by two arms circling him in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly returned the hug, bringing D'Artagnan up with him as he stood. The poor boy was sniffling as he pressed his face into Athos' shoulder, obviously trying not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry." Athos continued, "I'll do better in the future, I swear."</p><p> </p><p>D'Artagnan nodded against his shoulder, "I-" <em>sniffle</em>, "I forgive you." He mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Athos smiled, his heart full again knowing he was forgiven. Part of him was still upset with himself for losing control like that. For now, though, he held his kid brother close and swore to himself he'd be a better brother.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>